Hallelujah
by DisorderlyandPunk
Summary: She was certain of two things at that point. Either her heart had been hammering so heavily it had jumped out of her chest, or it had stopped beating entirely for she could barely breathe when she noticed Frank’s chestnut colored eyes staring down at her.


**Summary: She was certain of two things at that point. Either her heart had been hammering so heavily it had jumped out of her chest, or it had stopped beating entirely for she could barely breathe when she noticed Frank's chestnut colored eyes staring down at her.**

**……………………..**

He was perfection, in her eyes at least. She loved the way his chestnut brown hair was always cut shortly making him look like the stereotypical schoolboy. His ties always hung loosely around his neck, whether he was doing homework, patrolling the hallways with his prefect badge pinned proudly to his robes or even lounging around in the common room during a free period with his friends. She knew every one of his mannerisms. She knew that when he twirled his quill between his fingers seemingly nonchalant, he was actually quite nervous.

She knew that she was borderline obsessed with him, but she couldn't help herself. He was cool and funny though he wasn't the kind of boy girls would do anything to date. To everyone else he wasn't the looker like James Potter, Sirius Black or even Remus Lupin but to her he was an Adonis. He had a gap between his two front teeth that showed very prominently when he grinned widely and he did it very often. And she got chills every time he did.

He didn't have a fan club like the rest of his dorm-mates, nor did it seem like he wanted one. He wasn't a quidditch star nor was he particularly skilled with a broom. He was brilliant though. She found it astounding that her cousin James Potter had made Head Boy over him. He was brilliant, beyond her comprehension. He had lent her his Charms notes once in their sixth year and though she _still_ hadn't given him back his notes his notes had helped her out better than Professor Flitwick ever could have.

Though he still managed to snag himself beautiful girlfriends, who were dorm-mates of hers. And though each relationship was short lived, it helped her self esteem none. She had heard Emmeline Vance talking once, at the beginning of this very year, about him and her heart broke. She was beginning to feel like her cousin, pining for a person who barely ever acknowledged her. But James, unlike her, did get the person he was pining after in the end. Sighing heavily from her seat in The Great, she looked back to her porridge stabbing at it almost violently.

She suddenly wished she was Lily Evans. No not because she was interested in an incestuous relationship with James, but because she was _his_ closest friend. One was never seen without the other even when they were in relationships. One couldn't disagree that they were joined by the hips most of the time. Looking down the table, she sighed melodramatically. There they were playing, what she had heard Lily call the game as, thumb wars and a faint smile tugged at her lips.

He was so concentrated on capturing Lily's thumb with his own, his tongue was inadvertently sticking out at the side of his mouth. And she had never seen anything more adorable in her life. And suddenly green met brown. Lily had caught her staring. Again. Shite. She would be sure to tell him. And she was pretty sure that that was what Lily was doing when she leant over the Gryffindor table with a devious smile playing on her pretty lips. She never hated Lily Evans more than at that moment.

She had caught them talking about her once. In an abandoned classroom. She had never cried more in her life than on that night. She was walking back from a rendezvous she, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had down by the lake and she heard them. When she stopped in front of the classroom to see who had spoken her name, they had instantly stopped talking and he looked nervous and Lily merely grinned and Alice found that when she did it, she often looked like she was plotting something.

She had been more than sure that they were talking about her behind her back. She was sure he was gushing to his _precious Lily_ about how he found her staring creepy. Standing up, she decided that she would exit The Great Hall in a calm orderly fashion. For she, Alice Whitman, was not one to _flee_. It was only for terrible drama queens and she wasn't that, she was sure of it. It was more Marlene McKinnon's style.

Holding her head high she strutted past them as best she could. She wasn't terribly tall so maybe she shouldn't have strutted. She was sure that she looked like a constipated peacock with her neck straining to be as long as it possibly could. Stumbling slightly she heard Lily whisper something to Frank that made her want to grab the butter knife out of James' hand and stab his girlfriend repeatedly until she _finally_ bled.

"Frank this is becoming pathetic. Either you talk to her or I will. I can't stand this anymore," Lily whispered harshly.

Gaining her composure, she continued with her strut not caring how ridiculous she looked. If she were to go to her dormitory and bawl her eyes out over the fact that Frank Longbottom hated her she would do it with flair and finesse. But unfortunately for her when she reached the staircase that would be the first of many to lead her back to the Gryffindor common room, she slipped whilst still strutting. She closed her eyes tightly preparing herself for the impact of the hard stone floor, but it never came. What she did feel however, was two arms wrapped around her waist.

She was certain of two things at that point. Either her heart had been hammering so heavily it had jumped out of her chest, or it had stopped beating entirely for she could barely breathe when she noticed Frank's chestnut colored eyes staring down at her. Same hair and eye color, Alice could feel herself smiling slightly at that. He really was too perfect. And though she knew he was only there to tell her off, there was no reason she couldn't savor the moment before her crush told her to stop being such a bloody creep.

But she had one rebuttal under her belt for when that moment arrived. At least she wasn't a Peeping Tom like James was with Lily. Crap. Maybe she shouldn't mention that. Frank might not have been the strongest bloke in the school but he was most definitely the smartest and she loved her cousin, even though he was annoying. She didn't want him to die. Faintly becoming aware of the fact that Frank had set her back on to her feet steadily, she turned to face him tucking strands of her hair behind her ear as a blush crawled onto her cheeks.

"Hi Alice," He smiled stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his slacks.

She wanted to melt. The way he said her name was pure heaven, "H-hi Frank." She returned the smile. Nervously of course.

"Do you mind if we talked for a moment?" He questioned and she shook her head no.

She didn't trust herself to talk for she was sure that she would blurt out something she found utterly romantic. Something that usually others would never say in _real life_. She really needed to cut back on those romantic novels of hers. Damn Dorcas Meadowes and her Jane Austen fascination. She could feel her heart again. It was hammering heavily once more and it made her wonder if it were possible for one's heart to beat at such an accelerated speed.

There was a look in his eyes. She knew that this was going to be a poignant moment. It would be the moment people would talk about for ages to come. It would be come to known as the legend of how Frank Longbottom politely asked Alice Whitman to stop stalking him and how Lily Evans, that _witch_, cackled evilly with delight at her stance of shame.

"The school year's almost over," He began and Alice nodded in agreement. It was only obvious after all, "And I feel that if I let the next two months go by without saying something I'll go crazy."

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out suddenly. Damn her big mouth. She didn't mean to shout it at him. She had seen him visibly jump at her interruption.

"For what?" He frowned confusedly.

He didn't know? He didn't know that she stared at him endlessly and day dreamed about him to the same extent. He didn't know that she scribbled Mrs. Frank Longbottom on numerous pieces of parchment during classes? He didn't know? How could he not? Was he stupid? Well of course he wasn't, she corrected herself. He was Frank Longbottom after all. But if he didn't know, she wasn't going to say anything. But then what did he want to talk to her about? Now she was intrigued. Maybe he wanted his notes back.

"N-never mind. I was just thinking out loud is all," She laughed nervously.

She noticed the frown that appeared on his handsome face before it was replaced by the smile that had previously been there, "Like I was saying, if I let this school year end without saying something I'll go crazy. And it was Lily actually who knocked some sense into me. And you know what I finally see that she's right."

Alice hated that name. _Lily_. She was the cause of all this heartache. If only she _hadn't_ been in front of her when Frank had asked if there were any empty compartments left, on their first day of Hogwarts they would be best friends. And being friends with him was better than nothing. Shaking her head she tried to tune back in to what Frank was saying. She probably had to go on a scavenger hunt after this conversation. Well maybe not a scavenger hunt. She knew _exactly_ where she kept his Charms notes.

"I like you Alice and if Lily hadn't knocked some sense into me I probably would have let this year end without asking you to go to Hogsmeade with me. So, will you? Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Frank asked.

And once again she couldn't feel her heart. Did the boy she was mad for ask her out? It couldn't be! She had to be hearing things but there was just one thing that came to mind at that moment and it was _hallelujah_ but she was sure that it wasn't entirely appropriate.

"I would love to!" she blurted out excitedly making Frank smile widely.

Oh how she loved that gap toothed smile. She officially owed Lily Evans _everything_. And just for her own official record she was no longer a _witch_ either.

………………………………

This is just a cute little Alice/Frank fic that came to me.

There aren't enough stories about them damn it!

I've stepped out of my Lily/James comfort zone for some cute Frank/Alice and I hope you guys appreciated it.

Art of Successfully Dating A Quidditch Player will either be updated later tonight or tomorrow.

Review loves!

Hugs and Kisses!


End file.
